Les aléas des entrainements
by shalfox
Summary: Derek/Stiles. Petit dérapage pendant un entrainement de la meute . Se situe après l'épisode 02x03.
1. L'arrivée

_Étant une grande fan du couple Derek/Stiles, et comme la section française est légèrement sous peuplé par rapport à la section anglaise, je me suis dit « pourquoi ne pas écrire ta propre fic', toi qui est une régulière des fanfic' ». Donc me voilà avec ma toute première fanfiction, donc soyez indulgent en la lisant s'il vous plait._

Les aléas des entrainements

En arrivant dans la nouvelle tanière de son dorénavant alpha, Scott fut accueilli par le silence pesant d'une meute qui ne s'attendait pas à devoir faire face un jour à un humain durant l'un de leur entrainement car oui, Scott avait été obligé d'amener Stiles avec lui. Cependant, ce n'est qu'en croisant le regard de Derek qu'il comprit l'immense erreur qu'il avait fait de faire venir Stiles à son tout premier entrainement de meute.

« J'ai pensé que çà ne dérangerait personne d'amener Stiles à l'entrainement, », s'expliqua Scott en réponse à l'interrogation muette de Derek, « tu le connais, même sans ma permission, il m'aurait suivi jusqu'ici pour s'assurer que tout ce passe bien »

« Et je suis super curieux, » ajouta Stiles face au reniflement de Derek « je me suis toujours demandé comment se passe un entrainement en meute. Vous vous transformez ? Si oui, toujours, pourquoi ? Est-ce que quelqu'un peut se faire mordre ? Vais-je me faire mordre ? Vous … »

« Très bien, tu peux rester. » le coupa l'alpha. « Tu restes, mais à condition que tu sois muet comme une carpe, suis-je clair ? » ajouta Derek.

« Eh bien, techniquement les carpes ne parlent pas donc je vais avoir du mal à les imiter » répondit Stiles sarcastiquement, touché dans son amour propre. Mais, face au regard noir (ou plutôt rouge) de l'alpha, Stiles acquiesça et parti s'assoir sur les marches de l'escalier pour être aux premières loges lors de l'entrainement.


	2. L'entrée en matière

Kell Uzamaki: Merci pour ta review. C'est vrai que ce premier chapitre est plutôt court, mais c'est qu'en l'écrivant je pensais qu'il serait un peu plus long.

fireri: Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite de l'histoire te plaira :)

Nekokow: Merci pour ta review, elle m'a vraiment fait plaisir.

L'entrée en matière 

L'arrivée de Stiles avait quelque peu décontenancé Derek qui ne s'attendait pas à devoir entrainer sa meute devant public, et en particulier devant Stiles. Cependant, bien que légèrement perturbé par ce petit contre temps, l'alpha, après réflexion, sut y voir un avantage, quoi de mieux qu'un humain au sang chaud pour entrainer sa meute à résister à l'appel de leur odeur lors de la pleine lune ? Et puis, pourquoi ne pas s'amuser un peu à ses dépens.

« Bien, en cercle, » déclara Derek, « on va commencer par un _petit_ échauffement, un petit un contre un. Très bien, Scott, en premier, tu as déjà de l'expérience, on va voir ce que ça donne.»

Scott, un tant soit peu hésitant au vu de sa dernière performance face à l'alpha, se mit en positon face à lui. Après un regard vers Stiles, il s'élance, griffe sorti, sur Derek. Qu'il, à son grand regret, n'arrive pas à frapper mais juste à frôler. En deux/trois mouvements, il se retrouve à terre sous le semi-rire de Stiles, qui essaye de faire passer çà pour une quinte de toux, n'ayant jamais vu son ami prendre une si belle dérouiller. Cependant, ce n'est rien face aux éclats de rire qu'il ne peut contrôler en voyant Boyd ou encore Isaac se faire mettre à terre par Derek, qui ne semble pas du tout en danger face à eux. Moments d'insouciances qui lui valent quelques regards meurtriers, ce qui n'est pas vraiment bon quand on est le seul humain dans une pièce rempli de loup garou tous plus excité par l'entrainement.

Néanmoins, quand vient le tour d'Erica, Stiles s'attend à la voir vite déchanter, elle et son sourire aguicheur, qu'elle envoie à _son _Derek, heu non désolé, à Derek depuis leur arrivée à Scott et lui. Non mais qu'elle allumeuse celle-là ! À ce demander si la lycanthropie ne s'accompagne pas de quelques désordre hormonaux, non mais c'est vrai quoi, avec Scott qui ne peut dire non à Allison, Isaac qui est devenu un double de Jackson niveau caractère, ou Derek qui transpire la sexualité -_Stiles ressaisis toi_- et ne parlons même pas d'Erica qui de la petite fille timide est passé à l'aguicheuse de première.

_Allez focus Stiles, le combat commence._

Erica se dandine jusqu'à Derek et au moment où celui-ci se prépare à passer à l'attaque, perdant son sang froid face à l'inaction de la jeune fille, celle-ci, par un heureux hasard, arrive à se hisser sur son dos et manque de le faire tomber. Bien que ce petit incident n'ai été l'affaire que de quelques secondes, vu que Derek alla l'écraser contre le poteau de ciment le plus proche de Stiles, un léger sourire de connivence apparu sur les lèvres des deux protagonistes, ce qui ne plut absolument pas à Stiles qui manifesta son mécontentement par un léger grognement, qui ne fit qu'accroitre le sourire de Derek.

Suite à ce petit échange, Derek eu envie de s'amuser en faisant entrer Stiles dans la partie. Il demanda alors à la meute de venir le rejoindre et déclara : « Allez, deuxième phase de l'entrainement. Stiles, si tu veux bien te joindre à nous et être utile vu que tu es là. »

Stiles, bien que quelque peu incertain quant à la conduite à avoir, se joignit, légèrement méfiant, au groupe et vint se placer aux cotés de Derek.

« Maintenant, petit exercice de maitrise de soi. Chacun à votre tour, vous allez vous transformer et venir vous placer à côté de Stiles pour voir quelle distance il doit subsister entre vous et un humain avant que vous ne perdiez totalement le contrôle de vous-même. » Il ajouta, après avoir senti un infime frisson de Stiles qui s'était légèrement rapproché de lui, « je m'occuperais, durant l'exercice, de protéger Stiles et toi, Scott, tu devras maitriser le loup, quand celui-ci sera trop près de Stiles pour se contrôler lui-même. En effet, puisqu'après avoir passé autant de temps avec Stiles , je pense que tu ne devrais plus avoir de problème à te retrouver face à un humain quand tu es transformé, ou au moins te retrouver face à Stiles. »

« Tu penses ? Devrait ? » s'alarma un Stiles paniqué. Derek se tourna alors face à lui, le pris par les épaules et le tranquillisa en lui susurrant à l'oreille avec un sourire séducteur, qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, qu'il ne laissera jamais rien arriver à un aussi joli petit cul. Il n'eut alors droit comme réponse que de jolies rougeurs qui apparurent sur les joues de Stiles et un léger hochement de tête.

« Bien en place » annonça Derek et toute la meute prit la place qui lui était réservé. Stiles et Derek se positionnèrent proche du mur du fond de la pièce; Erica, Isaac et Boyd s'installèrent, les uns derrière les autres, à environ quinze mètres en face de Stiles et Scott, quant à lui, alla se placer à côté d'Erica attendant que l'exercice commence pour se transformer et parer à tout évènement susceptible de mettre la vie de Stiles en danger.

La première à passer, Erica, se débrouilla plutôt bien pour une première fois puisqu'elle réussit à atteindre huit mètres avant de ressentir les premiers signes d'une perte de contrôle d'elle-même et de se reculer pour mettre une plus grande distance de sécurité entre elle et Stiles. Boyd, quand à lui, bien qu'il soit le petit nouveau, arriva à avoir le contrôle de lui-même jusqu'à environ cinq mètres. Cependant, il ne put se remettre à distance de Stiles qu'avec l'aide de Scott ayant épuisé ses forces en voulant se surpasser. Isaac, en ce qui le concerne, sûr de lui vu qu'il avait déjà approché Stiles sous forme lycanthropique, se transforma avant que Scott ai pu reprendre sa place. Toutefois, tout ne se passa pas comme le premier des louveteaux de Derek l'avait imaginé, à peine transformé, l'odeur de Stiles fut trop forte pour Isaac qui se mit en position et chargea**. **Derek, ayant perçu le changement d'Isaac, se positionna face à Stiles pour former un bouclier humain et quand Isaac l'atteignit, il tomba sur Stiles et tous deux se retrouvèrent sur le sol. À terre, Derek fit rouler Stiles sur plusieurs mètres pour le mettre en sécurité, pendant que les trois autres loups s'occupaient de maitriser un Isaac dont la force avait décuplé en même temps que son envie de chair humaine.

C'est un lourd silence qui accueilli la forme humaine d'Isaac, étant donné qu'après avoir réussi à maitriser un Isaac enragé, les trois loups s'étaient tourné vers Derek et Stiles pour voir si tout allait bien et ils s'étaient retrouvés face à une scène qui leurs sembla incongru. Leur alpha était toujours à terre, il était penché sur Stiles et si Scott y avait regardé de plus près, il aurait pu jurer les voir se rapprocher.


	3. L'improvisation

Nekokow : Merci pour ta review et merci de suivre ma fic'. J'espère que tu vas aimer ce troisième chapitre :)

Marine : Merci pour ta review, elle m'a vraiment plu. (Désolé de pas avoir mis ton pseudo en entier mais on dirait que fanfic' bug quand j'essaye)

Kell Uzamaki : Merci pour ta review et merci de suivre ma fic'

L'improvisation - inconvénients pour certain, avantages pour d'autre

Le silence semblait avoir enveloppé Stiles et Derek pour leur fournir un moment hors du temps. Tous deux paraissaient ne pas avoir conscience des regards braqués sur eux et semblaient vivre ce moment comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde. Derek, en ce qui le concerne, se sentait beaucoup trop proche de Stiles, l'odeur de celui-ci le frappait avec une telle force qu'il savait ne pouvoir s'éloigner de cet être. De plus, il savait que même s'il l'avait voulu, il n'aurait pas eu la volonté suffisante pour se dégageait de cette étreinte, l'odeur de Stiles étant si attractive pour lui. Stiles, quant à lui, n'arrivait plus à penser correctement, _oh mon dieu_, Derek était sur lui et il aurait pu jurer voir l'alpha se rapprocher de lui tout en le humant, augmentant de ce fait la pression de son corps sur le sien.

Quand, d'un coup, venant de nulle part, un « désolé » vint briser cet instant si précieux. Derek, dans un sourd grognement, tourna légèrement la tête pour voir qui avait osé briser une telle opportunité de peut-être découvrir ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour le meilleur de Scott. Lorsque son regard croisa celui d'Isaac, celui-ci se mit à flamboyer de rage et Isaac comprit alors l'erreur qu'il avait faite d'interrompre Derek dans sa découverte.

Maintenant qu'Isaac venait de gâcher cette occasion, Derek se releva lentement et aida Stiles à en faire de même. Puis, tout aussi lentement, il se retourna et s'avança vers l'importun qui était toujours à terre après sa transformation, après avoir vérifié que Stiles pouvait tenir debout seul, avec un quelque chose de dangereux dans le regard. Arrivée devant Isaac, Derek lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Isaac, bien que toujours un peu soupçonneux après le petit diffèrent qui les avait opposé durant leur précèdent entrainement, accepta son aide. Une fois que Derek l'ai remis debout, et qu'Isaac ai laissé échapper un petit souffle de soulagement, l'alpha lui brisa la quasi-totalité des doigts de la main droite et lui grogna« Ça, c'est soit pour m'avoir désobéit, soit pour avoir mis Stiles en danger. Et, tu as de la chance que je ne me sois pas encore décidé parce que ta main aurait été le dernier de tes soucis... Maintenant, au coin le chien, l'entrainement est fini pour toi. »

Suite à cet incident, Derek se demanda jusqu'où il pouvait pousser Stiles pour voir ce qu'il éprouvait vraiment au fin fond de lui-même. Pour ça, l'alpha avait sa petite idée en tête. Il se dirige donc, avec celle-ci en tête, vers Erica; tandis que Scott et Boyd s'occupait du rescapé; et arrivé devant elle, il se pencha en avant et lui murmura « Te souviens-tu de ce que je t'ai dit lors de notre dernier entrainement, à propos du baiser.» Alors qu'elle hochait la tête à l'affirmative, il enchaina avec « Tu peux l'oublier, mais seulement pour cet unique entrainement. Suis-je clair ? » Pour réponse, il eut simplement droit à un sourire carnassier.

Alors que Stiles allait reprendre sa position d'observation sur l'escalier, la meute se remit en place pour effectuer le dernier exercice de cet entrainement, qui avait déjà été suffisamment riche en émotion. Derek déclara alors : « Allez, place à l'improvisation, on va voir ce que vous valez en tant que groupe. Attaquez-moi! Normalement à trois ça devrait aller, je ne devrais pas vous faire trop mal » ajouta-t-il en souriant. « Vous avez trois minutes pour réfléchir à un plan d'attaque ».

Pendant que sa meute essayait d'organiser une offensive structurée, l'alpha alla se placer en bas de l'escalier et il se mit à détailler Stiles de la tête aux pieds pour voir si leur petite altercation ne lui avait pas causé de tort. Ce regard fit l'effet d'une inquisition pour Stiles qui rougit de plus belle. Mais avant que celui-ci ne puisse s'exprimer, Derek s'était déjà retourné pour faire face à sa meute qui commençait alors à se positionner pour le combat.

Lorsque le combat commença, Stiles s'aperçut que la meute avait, dans un premier temps, opté pour une attaque de front. Les trois loups foncèrent simultanément sur Derek qui pour les éviter dut sauter, au dernier moment, et s'accrocher aux restants de poutre qui subsistait au plafond. De nouveau à terre, Derek pris Boyd à parti, pour désordonné le plan d'attaque de sa meute, et l'envoya le plus fort possible dans le mur qui lui était opposé**. **Ayant perdu un membre de leur meute, Scott et Erica se rejoignirent et ils utilisèrent la force se Scott pour catapulter Erica sur leur alpha. Cependant, Derek, ayant vu le coup venir, n'eut qu'à se mettre de côté pour éviter la louve. Le temps de cette attaque, Boyd était de nouveau debout et prêt au combat. Le combat redoubla alors de violence face à une nouvelle stratégie de la meute, et Stiles se senti aspirer par l'aura de Derek, qui face aux assauts ne faisait qu'accroitre sa force. Dans un dernier effort, Boyd accapara alors l'attention de Derek dans un combat au corps à corps et pendant ce temps-là, Scott attrapa la chaise la plus proche de lui. Durant le combat qui opposait l'alpha à Boyd, Stiles n'avait d'yeux que pour Derek et quand celui-ci se prit un coup un peu plus fort que les autres, il sursauta de douleurs pour l'alpha.

Quand Boyd fut, de nouveau, mis à terre par Derek, Scott utilisa la chaise comme projectile et la lança, sur son alpha, avec toutes les forces qui lui restaient. La seul solution qui s'imposa à l'alpha, pour ne pas être percuter par cette chaise, fut de se rapprocher d'Erica, qui profitant de ce moment d'égarement embrassa Derek. L'alpha ne mit pas fin immédiatement à celui-ci, mais il chercha d'abord le regard de Stiles et une fois trouver, il accentua légèrement son baiser avec Erica. Quelques secondes plus tard, il propulsa Erica sur Scott mettant ainsi fin au combat vu que ses trois opposants se retrouvaient au sol.

Bien que Scott n'ai absolument pas compris ce qui venait de se dérouler devant ses yeux, il préféra ne pas faire de commentaire et il suivit ses deux compères, qui étaient parti rejoindre Isaac, pour commencer à récupérer. Derek, quant à lui, préféra se diriger vers Stiles et lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, lui demanda en souriant « Jaloux ? ». _Bien sûr, _pensa Stiles,_ mais si tu crois que je vais te faire le plaisir de te l'avouer, tu te trompes lourdement mon grand._ Au lieu de cela, il lui répondit, tout à fait naturellement « Non, bien sûr que non, je sais ce qui arrive à la seule louve d'une meute, pas besoin de me faire un dessin. ». Et sur ce, portable en main car une idée venait de germer dans son esprit, il alla rejoindre le groupe qui venait de se former, sous le regard effaré de Derek.

_Tu veux jouer, et bien que la partie commence._

Alors que Derek improvisa un débriefing pour améliorer la tactique de groupe de ses loups, bien qu'ils aient fait preuve d'une solidarité à toute épreuve; Stiles, en ce qui le concerne, se plongea dans son portable, faisant fi du long discours de Derek qui ne l'intéressait alors que très peu. Scott, s'inquiétant de ne pas entendre son ami, se pencha alors vers lui et lui demanda si tout allait bien. À quoi Stiles répondit qu'il allait très bien, qu'il était juste en pleine conversation avec Danny.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Scott « Danny, le meilleur ami de Jackson ? »

« Oui, lui-même » acquiesça Stiles « Tu sais, on se parle beaucoup lui et moi. Il essaye de m'aider à ce que je puisse un peu plus m'accepter … »

« Mais de quoi tu parles enfin ? » s'exaspéra Scott, ne comprenant nullement où voulait en venir son ami.

« Tu sais, me faire découvrir qui je suis. Là, si tu veux tout savoir, il vient de me proposer de m'aider pour mon petit problème d'orientation »

« Problème d'orientation ? »

« Oui, si en l'embrassant je ne ressens absolument rien, alors c'est que je me fais des idées et que seul Lydia peut enflammer mon cœur. »

Après cette déclaration, tous les loups se figèrent et un sourd grondement sorti de la poitrine de Derek. Sa meute s'écarta alors, laissant Stiles face à un Derek vraiment très énervé. Cependant, pour une fois, Stiles ne se laissa pas faire et défia l'alpha « Quoi ? Tu embrasses quelqu'un d'autre que moi, je fais la même chose. Équitable non ? »

Derek s'avança alors vers Stiles, le souleva et le colla, de rage, contre le mur le plus proche. Scott était alors à deux doigts d'intervenir pour aller les séparer quand il entendit l'alpha gronder « Je suis le seul que tu puisses embrasser ! ». Sur quoi, Stiles n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Derek se pressa contre lui et l'embrassa fougueusement dans un mélange de rage et d'excitation.

La meute décida alors, d'un commun accord, de leur laisser un peu plus d'intimité, ne voulant absolument pas les déranger. Parce qu'après ce qui était arrivé à Isaac quand il avait osé les déranger, personne n'osait imaginer ce qu'ils leur arriveraient dans un moment pareil. En effet, si interrompre un alpha énervé est dangereux pour les mains, qu'est-ce qu'il arriverait si on interrompait un alpha enragé et excité ? Eh bien, en tous cas,aucun membre de la meute ne voulait en faire l'expérience.

Fin

J'espère que cette fic' vous aura plus :)


End file.
